Résister ou succomber ?
by MelodyFrost
Summary: Une jeune femme de 19 ans, étudiante en lettres et arts, va devoir accompagner sa petite soeur de sept ans, fan de Justin Bieber au Meet and Greet qu'elle a gagné. Mais madame a une image à tenir. Que devra-t-elle faire ? Succomber ou résister ? A vous de lire pour savoir. 1ère fanfic sur lui, soyez indulgentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il est dix-huit heures, je suis en train de rentrer chez moi, épuisée par une journée de cours à la fac. Je m'appelle Louna d'Artagnan, je suis une parsienne. Une fille de la ville. Je suis en train d'étudier les arts. Je n'ai pas vraiment de projet d'avenir, je vais là où le vent me porte, mais je reste tout de même une jeune femme la tête sur les épaules. J'ai 19 ans. J'ai tout comme ma petite sœur Alice, des idoles, mais nous sommes différentes à ce sujet. Je suis fan de M Pokora, ou encore de séries Tv. Pas une semaine ou je ne passe pas une soirée sans voir un épisode. Je n'ai pas moins de dix séries par semaine. Une petite routine qui me convient parfaitement. Ma sœur, qui n'a que huit ans, est fan de Justin Bieber. Nous avons la chance, d'avoir une mère compréhensive. Personne dans ma fac n'était au courant de cette histoire, parfois je me faisais taquiner rien qu'à l'idée d'apprécier un chanteur comme M Pokora, mais je passais outre leurs provocations.

Je passe la porte d'entrée, plusieurs courriels dans la main gauche. Ma mère n'avait pas eue le temps d'aller les chercher. Pourtant, y avait juste à s'arrêter devant quelques secondes, d'ouvrir et fermer cette boîte aux lettres. Peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas sortie de la journée. Elle était très souvent en mode cocooning lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas.

Ma mère faisait partie de ses fonctionnaires aux heures fixes. Elle finissait très souvent vers dix-sept heures et avait la quasi-totalité de ces week-ends. Elle était policière et parfois faisait quelques missions dans le spectacle, niveau sécurité. Elle avait la corpulence pour le faire et le caractère. Elle n'était pas non plus obèse, juste ce qu'il faut où y en a besoin.

- Alice, tu as du courriel, lui annonçai-je, déposant mon sac à l'entrée et mon manteau.

Ma petite sœur, n'avait que sept ans. Comment pouvait-elle recevoir du courriel ? Elle savait à peine lire et écrire. Les seules lettres qu'elle recevait, s'était celle de la famille lors de grandes occasions comme noël ou pour la nouvelle année. Nous étions fin février. Qu'avais-je oublié de si important ? Elle était dans le salon, lorsqu'elle se presse pour m'arracher l'enveloppe des mains. J'entre et donne le reste à ma mère. Je n'avais rien eue cette fois. Alice reste dans le couloir.

Alors que notre mère ouvre le sien, nous l'entendons hurler et sauter sur le sol. Heureusement que nous vivons dans un pavillon et non dans un appartement, sinon nos voisins se seraient vite plains. Curieuses, nous nous dirigeons vers elle, les yeux humides. C'est fou comme une femme peut changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. C'était bien là notre point noir, surtout quand l'entourage ne comprend pas. Alice nous tend la lettre. Notre mère lit à haute voix la lettre, pour que je puisse participer à ce moment de joie.

« Mademoiselle Alice d'Artagnan,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faites partie des gagnantes qui rencontreront Justin Bieber, le 19 mars 2013, au palais omnisport de Paris Bercy.

Une confirmation se trouvant dans l'enveloppe sera votre première étape pour passer la sécurité. il vous faudra également vous munir de votre pièce d'identité ainsi que d'un parent majeur pour vous accompagner lors de ce meet and greet exceptionnelle ou vous pourrez échanger quelques mots avec lui. Un petit cocktail sera également offert en guise de bienvenue.

Le jour de votre rencontre, nous vous donnerons votre pass pour pouvoir être tranquille. »

Alice était en train de rêver, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son rêve allait devenir réel. Rencontrer son chanteur. Quelle chance. Je restais sans un mot. J'avais oublié par cette journée épuisante de cours que ma sœur nous avait saoulés avec ce concert en mars. Une part de moi était tout de même contente, je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais pu approcher mon idole.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir te charger d'accompagner ta sœur, déclare soudainement ma mère, levant les yeux vers moi.

- Hein ? Mais non. Pourquoi ? Tu finis bien à dix-sept heures ce jour là. Tu n'as pas d'excuses.

- Toi non plus que je sache ?

- Imagine que je finisse mes cours à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. Je fais comment ?

- Je ferais un mot pour ton école. Je leur trouverais bien une excuse valable.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- C'est plus de mon âge tout ça. Et ça vous fera une soirée entre sœurs.

Dois-je dire oui ? Sachant que je n'ai pas les mêmes goûts qu'Alice ? Cette dernière me fait des yeux doux, comme ceux du chat botté dans shrek. Comment peut-on y résister ? Ma mère n'avait pas tord, disant que ça sera peut-être notre soirée. Je n'ai pas eue l'occasion d'en faire une avec ma sœur depuis qu'elle a grandi. J'accepte pour lui faire plaisir, malgré nos différences.

Elle se met de nouveau à sauter de joie, me remerciant milles fois de l'accompagner, car sans notre mère ou moi, elle n'aurait pas pu y aller. Maintenant, je devais garder ce moment secret et qu'aucun de ma fac ne sache que j'y participe. Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir une sœur qui ne savait pas se servir d'un ordinateur ni des réseaux sociaux.

Evidemment, toute la soirée Alice nous parle de cette rencontre. Elle n'arrête pas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Cette enfant ne savait pas contenir ses sentiments. Mais elle faisait partie de ses fans, qui ignoraient le côté obscure de leur idole pour ne pas être déçue. Elle avait un minimum de jugeote. Elle n'était pas pourtant autant naïve.

A la fin du repas, nous aidons notre mère et chacune d'entre nous va dans sa chambre. J'entends quelques secondes plus tard les chansons de ce chanteur raisonner jusque dans ma chambre. Je secoue la tête, laissant apparaitre un faible sourire sur mon visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_C'était la veille de cette fameuse rencontre entre ma sœur et Justin __Bieber__. Ce moment dans sa vie qui allait peut-être la changer à jamais. Certains chanteurs ne savent pas à quel point ils changent la vie de leurs fans. Ma mère avait une mission, mais elle avait refusé de la faire pour pouvoir s'occuper des derniers documents. Alice était dans une excitation qu'aucune de nous ne l'avait vue auparavant, elle était intenable. Alors que ma mère me donne les derniers papiers dans une enveloppe, en plus des cartes d'identité, Alice se rappelle d'un détail capital._

**- Comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais même pas parler anglais.  
- Ta sœur t'aidera ! C'est la seule d'entre nous à savoir parler cette langue.**

_J'avais complètement oublié ce problème, en plus de me coltiner ce garçon, j'allais devoir faire la traductrice.  
La soirée passe, Alice est obligée de se coucher tôt, sous le choc de l'émotion, il lui serait bien sûr, impossible pour elle de dormir dans l'immédiat. Je tiens compagnie à ma mère, commençant un peu plus tard, elle me tend cette fois un papier._

**- C'est ton mot d'excuse, j'ai mi que tu avais rendez-vous chez le dentiste à 16h30. C'est la plus valable que j'ai trouvée.  
- C'est tout à ton honneur. Pour une fois, que je préfèrerais rester en cours. Pourquoi me faire partir si tôt ?  
- Le temps de vous préparer, d'y aller et d'attendre. Il est ****dit**** que le ****meet**** and ****greet**** se fera aux alentours de 19h. Faudra bien vous nourrir aussi avant de partir.**

_Les explications me paraissaient justes. Je ne la conteste pas.  
La soirée passe, le __jour__ j, arrive. J'ai encore une petite journée de cours avant de pouvoir m'occuper de ma sœur. Je suis dans la douche, quand elle crie de nouveau. Une fois dans le salon, je la questionne du regard. Il n'est que 8h30 du matin. J'étais en train de me préparer pour y aller_

**- On est le jour ****J****, ****LOUNA**** ! C'****EST****AUJOURD'HUI****, nous crie-t-elle, tout en venant vers moi et me tirant brutalement le bras.  
- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Merci. Mais évite de hurler. Je viens à peine de me réveiller.  
- Ne soit pas grincheuse. Allez, sourit ! Tu vas accompagner ta petite sœur.  
- C'est obligé de faire tout ce cinéma pour un tel évènement ?**

_Légèrement grognon par se réveille – même si j'étais déjà réveillée et que je venais de me doucher, mais le calme le matin était primordiale – et finit de m'habiller avant de quitter la maison. Notre mère avait tout fait pour qu'Alice ne reste pas seule toute la journée. Elle avait posée exceptionnellement sa journée pour la garder.  
Toute la journée, j'avais la tête ailleurs, pensant à mon tour à ce __meet__ and __greet__. Je ne comprenais pas l'engouement qu'il y avait autour de ce jeune homme qui avait le même âge que moi. De tout ce que j'entendais, à la fac, il était moqué, voir détesté. Et ça musique ne me plaisait pas. Certains de mes amis avaient remarqué ma non-réaction en cours. J'étais plutôt le genre d'élève motivée, parfois paresseuse, mais pas au point de rester inactive. Je prétendais être quelque peu épuisée à cause de mes dents. Je n'avais pas le choix de suivre l'exemple d'excuse que ma mère m'avait donné. Une rage de dents était soit disant survenue en pleine nuit.  
La plus part m'encourageaient dans cette fausse lutte et dans mon mensonge sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Sur la dernière heure de cours, j'annonce mon départ au professeur qui allait nous faire cours d'ici dix minutes. Visiblement, tous marchaient dans notre combine. Quant à moi, je signais mon arrêt de mort si jamais une chaine télévisée me filmait. Je savais qu'à ce genre de grand concert, au moins NRJ était présente pour film la quasi-totalité du parcours que faisait Justin.  
Je ne vous cache pas, que plus je me rapprochais de l'heure fatidique, plus je stressais. Non seulement pour mon image, mais pour le tapage qu'il y aurait autour. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rencontrer une telle star. Je rentre chez moi et prends le temps de souffler un moment, même si ma sœur me tanne pour qu'on y aille tout de suite. Notre mère prend un minimum ma défense.  
_  
**- Allons, ta sœur à une rage de dents, laisse-là respirer, se moque-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- QUOI ?  
- Mais non, c'est une excuse que maman a trouvé pour que je puisse partir de la fac plutôt !  
- OUF !  
- Elle a marché à merveille d'ailleurs.  
- Il n'y a que ça de vrai, plus qu'à espérer que ça ne t'arrive vraiment pas.  
**  
_Je me repose une heure, il est temps pour nous de partir. Nous avons diné tôt, mais nous avons pris de quoi grignoter sur place. Je ne connais pas les fans de Justin, ça sera une grande découverte. Nous passons le trajet en silence. Alice est une petite fille sache quand elle n'est pas à la maison. Ma mère lui avait tout de même dicté des règles de bonnes conduites à tenir et qu'elle devait m'écouter, car j'étais le chef de la famille. Je pouvais sentir son imaginer débordante jusqu'à moi. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle imaginait déjà sa rencontre. Quelque part, ça réchauffait un peu mon cœur._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Nous sortons du métro qui débouchait directement devant la salle de concert, c'était l'avantage de cette salle. Pas très loin de chez nous, et très peu de marches à pied en sortant. Il y avait également pleins de restaurants, bars, autour de nous, de quoi patienter, si jamais nous avons trop froid ou un petit creux. Je prends la main d'Alice pour ne pas la perdre et qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. À chaque concert que j'ai fais, j'ai toujours cette petite peur au fond de moi de voir tout ce monde. Ils allaient nous entourer durant quelques heures. Si jamais je perdais ma sœur, avec une mère comme policière... Vous imaginez déjà le scénario ? Il y aurait toute la sécurité de cette salle qui partirait à sa recherche, laissant tomber la propre sécurité d'un artiste. Se serait la honte, sincèrement.  
Nous faisons le tour du bâtiment, l'entrée est différente à chaque concert. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a une entrée pour les gradins et une pour la fosse et une pour les vip. Mais je suis perdue, ne prenant jamais ce genre de pass – bien trop cher, soyons honnêtes – je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe pour nous. Nous sommes pour le moment dans la file des gradins, c'est tout ce que je sais. Quand un vigile s'approche de nous pour demander aux fans s'ils sont bien dans la bonne file, je n'hésite pas à aller à sa rencontre pour qu'il nous dirige. Nous quittons la file des gradins, et cette fois, partons vers la bonne file. Un autre garde nous accueille et nous souhaite la bienvenue, avec un immense sourire. Il nous garantit que nous sommes à la bonne entrée. J'ai déjà un poids en moins, nous pouvions nous reposer sans crainte. Je suis tout de même un peu nerveuse de devoir doubler toutes ses fans qui sont dans l'autre file, près de nous. Certaines ont dormi durant plusieurs heures devant la salle de concert avec le strict minimum pour survivre. Je plains aussi ceux qui devront nettoyer leurs dégâts, comme à chaque concert, le sol est jonché de cochonneries. Vieux draps, sacs McDonald, d'autres sandwichs, couverture de survie, tentes et pleins d'autres choses, qu'un clochard serait heureux d'avoir avec lui. C'était le prix à payer quand on voulait être placé au plus près de son idole. Je me souviens avoir fait comme elle, deux ou trois fois lors d'un concert, mais j'étais un minimum respectueux de mes prochains qui nettoieraient mes bêtises.  
Une idée me vint, ne souhaitant pas attendre des heures avec ma petite sœur debout. Autant la garder supportable jusqu'à la fin.

- Excusez-moi. Vers quelle heure devons-nous revenir nous présenter ?  
- Trente minutes avant, suffiront largement.

Me prévient-il avant de gronder des filles qui essayaient d'en doubler d'autres. Alice et moi avions donc une heure à tuer. Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire ? J'avais un peu d'argent sur moi. Je baisse les yeux vers elle.

- Que veux-tu faire en attendant ?  
- Une promenade ? Où rester au chaud ? Comme tu veux ?

Nous préférons tuer notre temps dans un petit bar. Avant de nous en aller, nous prévenons nos voisines ainsi que le garde que nous reviendrons justes à temps pour entrer. Nous trouvons un bar pas très loin de la salle, qui nous permet de garder un œil sur l'avancer des files. Le serveur est gentil de nous laisser nous installer à une table de façon à continuer de surveiller ces files.  
Alice commande un chocolat chaud, je fais pareille. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi prendre. Je guette la foule qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Je suis toujours impressionnée de voir à quelle vitesse la foule arrive.

- C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme monde...  
- Pourquoi ? Avec M Pokora, ce n'est pas pareil ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça. Je trouve l'ambiance ici plus pesante que lors de nos files.  
- C'est la première fois pour moi, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait de faire un concert. Tu en as de la chance d'en avoir fait pleins.  
- J'espère que tu seras plus raisonnable que moi là-dessus. C'est maman qui m'a quand même payé toutes mes dates. L'avantage, c'est que je ne faisais que sur Paris.  
- Tu crois que pendant le... le...  
- Meet and greet. Et bien quoi ?  
- Que Justin va me remarquer ?

Cette question me met mal à l'aise. J'étouffe un rire nerveux qui voulait se montrer. Comment expliquer à une petite fille de cet âge qu'il ne tombera jamais amoureux d'une fillette de sept ans ? En partie à cause de la justice, mais parce qu'il était probablement intéressé par les femmes célèbres telles que Selena Gomez ?

- Tu me poses une colle. Tu sais, moi-même, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper qu'il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi.  
- De toute façon, tu ne l'aimes pas.  
- C'est déjà un gros point négatif pour moi. Ça laisse plus de chances aux autres fans.

Nous déconnons tous les deux, sur ces sujets-là, Alice refait le monde en compagnie de Justin. Quelque part, ça me fait sourire. Au moins, il la rend heureuse. Un peu agaçante parfois quand elle en parle un peu trop. Et je ne peux pas trop râler à propos de ça, j'ai été exactement pareille. Et je le suis encore maintenant. C'est mignon aussi de voir des enfants rêver.  
L'heure tourne, il est l'heure pour nous de bouger du bar, alors que nous étions bien au chaud. Nous sortons et nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers le garde qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste. C'était noir de monde. Ça commençait à hurler. Les fans s'impatientaient. Nous n'entendions pas tout cela à l'intérieur du bar. C'est fou ce qu'en une heure, ça peut changer. Nous n'étions pas les seules à y participer, une dizaine de fans étaient déjà là. En cours de route, d'autres fans étaient arrivés. Quelques-unes avaient le courage de nous parler. Nous faisions un peu connaissance, nous sentions tout de même la pression monter. Il fallait trouver le moyen de nous détendre. D'autres se muraient dans un silence s'en faille, tétanisée sûrement parce qui allait se passer ou cherchaient leurs mots. Les fans qui se trouvaient aux barrières de la file en fosse râlaient sur le fait qu'elles détestaient nous voir approcher leur artiste sans qu'elles n'y soient invitées. Je n'y faisais pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une fan m'interpelle et m'insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire, pas devant ma petite sœur. Et puis, qui aime se faire insulter sans avoir rien fait ? Je tourne brusquement la tête et vois rouge. Je m'approche d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Heureusement que la barrière nous séparait, sinon, mon impatiente aurait sûrement vite réglé ce problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca te fout la haine ? Sache que c'est ma petite sœur qui y a participé et l'a gagné sa rencontre. Je ne fais que l'accompagner. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu as besoin de parler à un psy ? Tu veux ma place peut-être ?  
- Parce qu'en plus, tu n'es même pas fan de Justin Bieber. Alors oui, donne-moi ta place, grognasse.  
- Et alors ? C'est quoi ton problème grognasse ?  
- Casse-lui la gueule ma sœur, ajoute à son tour Alice.

Je passe ma main sur le thorax de ma sœur pour lui faire signe de se taire et de ne pas s'en mêler. Un jeu de regard rempli de haine se fait entre la fan et moi. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Le garde s'interpose, voyant notre chahut. Il ne laisse pas le temps à la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns de me répondre quoique se soit, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre à nouveau.

- Si vous ne vous calmez pas jeune fille, vous aller quitter la file d'attente et vous retrouver derrière, le menace-t-elle.  
- Salle rousse va ! Râle la fan, dégoûtée.

Je lui fais face et point un doigt vers moi. Mes joues deviennent rouges cramoisi.

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas décolorée et je suis une vraie rousse comparée à toi. Et je suis fière de l'être.

Pour clore la conversation, je lui tourne le dos et emmène ma sœur un peu plus loin pour nous resserrer près de notre groupe. J'étais rousse ! Et alors ? Ma couleur était naturelle alors que la sienne vire au châtain foncé. Peut-être qu'elle était jalouse de mes cheveux ? J'en ai connu des gens jaloux à cause de ça. C'est pathétique. Le garde se place entre elle et moi, en attendant que les hôtesses viennent nous chercher. Je déteste ce genre de personnes sans gênes et haineuses de tout. Elle n'avait cas se faire payer un pass vip par ses parents, si elle n'est pas contente. N'en tiens qu'à moi, notre histoire aurait continué pendant des heures.


End file.
